Fuin Naruto
by minchman
Summary: A six year old Naruto learns of his burden, and decides that the power of fuinjutsu is too much to be ignored. Follow the adventures of a Dark, but Good Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: I do not own anything Naruto related._

He was running.

It always started like this, you see. The young boy would go to the festival, ready to celebrate the defeat of Konoha's greatest enemy (Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox) by the Yondaime Hokage's hand and ultimate sacrifice.

Yet still, he was running.

He did not know why, how many were chasing him, nor if the old man would come to his aid.

All he knew was that to survive, he had to run.

He ran down the darkened alleys of Konohagakure, knowing all of the twists and turns like the back of his hand. It is difficult, though, for a six year old child to run from a group of men and women.

As he looked behind him, Naruto caught a gleam of silver on one of the men's foreheads. It was then that he knew- he would be caught.

And so he ran.

It began to rain, and his clothing and hair were quickly dampened. He ran faster still, knowing that the rain would at least discourage some of the angered villagers. He had no idea what to do about the ninja, though.

x-x-x-x

An old man was shuffling down a hallway in the Hokage tower. The white and red hat with the kanji of _Fire_ on the front was bobbing as he headed back to his office

_I absolutely abhor those meetings_, thought Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage _they waste all of my time. I would much rather be spending time with Naruto, it is his birt…_ his eyes widened in realization

"No!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

He had run for so long. His legs felt like logs, and his feet had blistered, popped, and then blistered again from his lack of shoe wear. He had lost his sandals near the beginning of the chase.

But still, he ran, feet slapping wetly against the cold surface of the street.

He knew that there wasn't much time left before he wouldn't be able to run anymore. He knew a place where the buildings were closer together- the alley wouldn't let as many people get to him.

A kunai zipped past his head, and he stumbled.

_Thunk!_

He couldn't feel anything, and he silently wondered what had been hit; he'd been hearing that a lot more often. Shaking his head, he continued his sprint. Hearing another brace of kunai whizzing through the air, he slid underneath a street cart.

The street lights were dim here. The dark of the night was creeping in. As he looked at his surroundings, he could tell that he was nearing his destination. The houses were in disrepair, and the streets were lined in bumps and cracks from street brawls. He knew where he needed to go from here.

He lives a block away, after all.

So he ran down the dead end alley, eyes tearing up as he went; mixing with the torrential downpour of rain that was already covering his body. He used the last of his energy to run to the back of the dark alley, and curled up into a ball, protecting his head from any possible attacks.

_Maybe they'll finish me off this time_

As the people got closer, slowly walking, safe in the knowledge that they had cornered their quarry, a flash of lightning and a slap of thunder came from seemingly nowhere.

_I hope so, then I won't have to go through this anymore_

As they crowded around him, breath stinking with alcohol, eyes glinting with fiendish delight, a voice boomed over head.

"Great Fireball!"

A massive fireball soared over the alleyway, searing so hot that the rain stopped, before coming back in force a moment later. Seconds after the technique died, the old man- no. The Hokage of Konohagakure, also known as the Professor, or Shinobi no Kami appeared in front of the people. As the villagers turned to run, a great pressure came down onto them all. They all froze, ninja and civilian alike.

Masked figures appeared along the top and the entrance of the alleyway.

The Sandaime Hokage counted the people before him. _Twenty villagers, five Chunin, six Genin and a Jonin trying to hide in the back…_

He called to his Black Ops force, "Take these people and throw them in the prison, where they will then be interrogated by Ibiki-san and Anko-san."

A simultaneous "_Hai!"_ answered him. He turned to face the boy behind him, and his eyes widened in shock.

He had no less than six shuriken in his back, with two kunai digging into his side and shoulder. Gathering him up, he immediately used _Shunshin_ to the hospital, and rushed in.

"Get me Emi-san, quickly!" a nurse leaped to action, and soon the brunette doctor ran in.

"Bring him here, room 114!" Sarutobi brought the child into the room, and Emi began to remove the weapons embedded in the boy.

The Hokage, a man that fought in and survived all three of the Great Shinobi Wars, the leader of what is debatably the strongest of the Five Great shinobi villages, collapsed into a chair and silently let tears run down his cragged and tired face.

The morning was bright. There were white, fluffy clouds littering the sky, birds were singing, children were playing and laughing.

A six year old boy sat in a hospital bed, swathed in bandages. They had recently been changed.

_Where am I? _ As the boy looked up to the white ceiling of the room, he realized that he was in a hospital room. _Man, I hate this place!_

He sat up, pulling out tubes and undoing equipment as he went. He knew, from experience, that this would bring Emi to the room. A few moments later, she opened the door, smiling at him.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Hello Emi-san. Do you know where Jiji-san is?"

Emi told him that Sarutobi would be there soon, and that Naruto should be in bed. You know, _resting_. So, after many complaints, he lay back down under the covers of the hospital bed. After a few minutes, a knock on the door was heard, and after acknowledgement from Naruto, it opened to reveal the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I hope you are feeling well?"

The silence in the room was resounding. Naruto looked up at the Hokage and asked him a question that Sarutobi had been dreading for six years. It was voiced in one word, by a little boy.

"Why?"

Hiruzen sighed. _Should I tell him? He definitely has the right to know by now… _

So the Shinobi no Kami prepared to answer one of the hardest questions of his life.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

Fuin Naruto Chapter 2

_I do not own anything Naruto related_

Naruto sighed as he set aside his brush. He rubbed at the ink stains adorning his hands and wrists. He looked up at the ceiling of his dingy, beat down apartment and thought:

_There, it's perfect._

He was sitting in front of a large piece of paper, on which was the kanji for _fire_, done in a manner of intricate beauty. Next to it was a rack, holding multitudes of other papers- with other perfectly drawn kanji on them.

_I am ready._

x-x-x-x

The Sandaime Hokage leaned back into his chair. He had just gotten finished with his morning paperwork.

_Finally! Now I might get some time to read…_

Just as he was about to reach into his desk to retrieve his… literature… there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Come on in."

The door opened, revealing to him his favorite blonde. As Sarutobi eyed him, he took in his clothing choice. He wore wide, black pants that had cargo style pockets and a black shirt. He was also wearing a long gray trench coat, riddled with pockets.

_Did he buy an Aburame jacket and modify it?_

The Hokage shook his head with wonder, pondering on why the Aburame would ever depart with one of their precious coats. _He must have done something for them…_

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

After receiving consent from the aged Hokage to continue, he said "It's the shadow clone technique. Is it normal for the memory of the clone to transfer back to me? Other clone types don't seem to do that."

The Hokage chuckled. "Yes Naruto-kun, it is. The shadow clone is the only clone known that allows for the memory of the clone to return to the caster.

"Aren't you late for something?" the Hokage finished, raising an eyebrow.

"No Hokage-sama, I'm a clone!" _poof!_

Sarutobi chuckled. Ever since he had told Naruto about the demon sealed inside him, he had thrown himself into training.

_Frashubackah no Justsu!_

"_Well…"_

_As Sarutobi explained to him the circumstances that Naruto was under, he noticed that the boy was looking out the window._

"_So, Jiji-san, I am to understand that the sealing technique that the Yondaime used captured the Kyuubi and trapped it inside of me?"_

_The old man nodded._

"_Holy crap! Can you teach me anything about sealing Jiji?!"_

_The gleam in the boy's eyes made Hiruzen's heart swell. After telling Naruto that he would visit him at his home tomorrow with the necessary supplies, he went to retrieve them. _First, I'll need ink and brushes; _thought the Hokage,_ then I suppose he'll need calligraphy and sealing teaching books…

_The next day, when he introduced Naruto to the equipment, he saw the eager shine in the boy's eyes. For the next six months, Sarutobi had Naruto visit him every week, to check on his progress, as well as show him the intricacies of sealing._

_Frashubackah no Justsu KAI!_

It was during this training that Sarutobi noticed the child's immense chakra reserves. Along with Naruto's sealing training, he had shown him multiple chakra control exercises. Like the leaf exercise, along with tree and water walking.

_He is practically a Chunin in control…_

x-x-x-x

Naruto was sitting in the academy, when he suddenly started to nod his head. His thoughts regarding the shadow clone had been right. He'd been struck with the thought that morning, when he was too tired to get up, summoning a clone to make him breakfast. It had accidently pricked itself with a knife when it was setting the silverware, thusly informing Naruto of breakfast being ready.

Today was the last day of the Academy, and Naruto had the highest scores of the entire class. Ever since the new teacher, Umino Iruka, had taken over, the blonde's grades had skyrocketed. Turns out that the previous teachers had a vendetta against the 'Kyuubi brat'.

_Well, at least no one in this class bothers me too mu-_

He was cut off as the door to the class was slammed open. Two young ladies, one blonde and one pink haired girl were fighting over who got into the class first.

"HA! My foot got in first you _pig!_"

"Lies! I was obviously first; I even beat your enormous _forehead!_"

Ah. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The pinkette, named Sakura, oddly enough, and the blonde, Ino, were both massive fangirls to the ever silent Uchiha Sasuke. Who, at the moment, was sweating.

Not that anyone else noticed it but Naruto. He chuckled as he turned his gaze to the rest of the class. Next to him was the silent Hyuuga. Hinata, if he could remember correctly. She sat straight, with her hair tied by a band that rounded her forehead. She had on black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a light colored jacket, that disfigured her.

_I suppose that's for hiding weapons in… defeats the purpose if you can tell so easily._

He turned to look in the front. There was the dark haired Nara Shikamaru, a genius that hid behind a very real air of laziness. Next was his comrade, Akimichi Chouji. A very… large person, Chouji was very kind hearted, and had attempted to start up a conversation with our hero before becoming nervous or being called off to his parents.

Next was the Aburame, whose clan he had helped by giving them seals that aided in the control of rampant Kikaichu bugs that hadn't been implanted in anyone yet. He simply made them advanced resistance seals to put on the pseudo hives that they house them in.

_Got this sweet coat for that… and of course, their friendship._

As he returned the nod to the silent Aburame, Naruto rotated further to see that the Inuzuka was late. _C'mon Kiba, you really can't keep being late like this._

Just as he finished that thought, the boy and his puppy, Akamaru, came tumbling in through the door. Behind him came a chuckling Iruka and Mizuki.

Mizuki was the assistant instructor to Iruka. He would constantly try to sabotage Naruto's work, like when he attempted to teach him the wrong stances to the already pitiful Academy taijutsu; or when he puts genjutsu on his tests. _I wonder if he's going to do it this time. No matter, I'll just dispel it. Like every other time._

"All right class. Today, as you know, is the last day you will have to be in the Academy..."

Iruka went on to explain how they would be taking a test that would determine whether or not they had the capacity to be Genin, and that they should strive to do their best. He then began to hand out tests to the remaining students.

Naruto glanced at his paper after dispelling the obvious genjutsu attempt by Mizuki. _Name the Hokages, as well as the techniques that made them famous… what a joke._

He finished the test quickly, and looked up to Iruka. He turned in his test, and fell asleep. Much like the Nara had, the only person to turn in his test before Naruto, although his certainly wasn't complete.

When everyone was finished, Iruka sealed the papers into a scroll that he had in a pouch on his thigh. Then, he proceeded to lead the students outside, where he had them line up.

"Okay, for today, we'll have another test. This one will be in taijutsu. You will be fighting either Mizuki or me in the ring. For the test, we will be seeing how your offensive and defensive capabilities match up. The matches will last for two minutes, or until you can land a solid blow."

Naruto began to nod off after realizing that they were going through in the attendance order, or by name. Since his last name is Uzumaki, he would be the last student to go.

Iruka came upon the last name of the list. After calling for Naruto twice, he looked up and saw that the blonde was sleeping. He walked up to the boy, and was about to grab his shoulder to waken him when his hand was suddenly in a very, _very_ tight grip. Icy cerulean blue eyes met with brown, and Naruto got up and walked into the ring.

Mizuki was already there, waiting for the next contestant. Naruto calmly walked into the ring, and slid into his stance. His legs had spread apart, and his arms and hands covered the majority of his vital organs. He turned so that he was facing Mizuki, making himself as thin as possible.

It was over fast. Mizuki charged forward, and he really underestimated the young Genin. He threw his fist at Naruto, who slid underneath him and landed a solid kick right into the instructor's gut.

The crowd was silent as Naruto got up, looked at Iruka, and walked over to his only friend of the class, Hinata. She nodded to him, and he returned the gesture.

They shuffled indoors, and sat back down. "Next we are going to have the jutsu test. We will call you by name…"

Again, Naruto faded into a slumber. When he woke up, Iruka was calling for him to take the last portion of the test.

"All right Naruto, could you please perform the Kawarimi, any variant of the Bunshin and the Henge."

_Child's play._

Naruto performed a flawless Kawarimi, Shadow Clone and Henge. Afterwards, he returned to the classroom, headband on tight. He came back to his seat by Hinata, who also had a headband across her brow.

Iruka and Mizuki walked back in, and congratulated those that had passed. He went on to explain how the trials and challenges faced by shinobi would be far greater and more difficult than anything else they had ever done before in their lives.

"Okay, now that that's done with, I'll go on with the team assignments."

The class grew silent. The air grew thick with anticipation. A couple of fangirls started drooling.

"For team 1…

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru-"

"WHAT?!"

A startled Iruka looked at a livid Shikamaru. "The team assignments were made up by the Hokage. Since Naruto took the Rookie of the Year, Hinata took the Kunoichi of the year, you took the dead last. You three were put on a team to balance everything out.

"Anyway. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.

"Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura, Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Team nine is still in rotation, so team ten will be Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma.

"Your sensei will be here soon. Good luck."

A/N

So. This is my story! Thank you very much for reading. If you didn't figure it out, Hinata is a branch member in this fic. Hanabi still exists, and her mother is still dead. I just wanted to put some sort of universe spin on the fic, seeing as it is _fanfiction._

Well. Thank you, again, for reading my story. Please, Review. Tell me what you like, or don't like Leave suggestions to me! It's my first story. I will need some guidance.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuin Naruto Chapter 3

_I don't own anything Naruto related._

Naruto had almost decided to fall asleep, but instead turned to his new teammates. Everyone else had gone by now, with their new Jonin sensei. Theirs had yet to arrive. But Naruto expected this.

"Just so you know," he started, looking to his team, "Hatake Kakashi is known for many things. He is known as the 'Copy Nin', wielding a _Sharingan_, he is known as a man who has copied over one thousand techniques. He is renowned for killing hundreds of men and women during the Third Shinobi War. He is also known as the student of the fourth Hokage, and an overall genius.

"But above all, he is known for two things."

Hinata and Shikamaru looked at him intensely.

"being an open pervert, and being very late."

Silence. The two stared at him, open mouthed.

"Ahh, troublesome. That must be why my mom was so upset earlier."

This caught Naruto's attention. "Did she not care that you weren't making a new Ino-Shika-Cho generation?"

Shikamaru peered at him, opening an eye.

"You know, she doesn't really mind that. She trusts the decision of Hokage-sama. She just _really_ doesn't like perverts.

"My dad though? He was pretty upset. I don't think that I'd ever seen him that mad before."

_Frashubackah no Jutsu!_

"_I can't believe it! He's breaking our bonds apart!"_

"_Now Shikaku-"_

"_No, Yoshiko. This is something that the three of us have to talk to him about. And to send something like this home to me by messenger bird… We will have words."_

_Frashubackah no Jutsu KAI!_

"I never heard the entire argument, but my dad seemed pretty upset for a while. It still rattled me when they announced it though. I couldn't see Hokage-sama putting us on this different of teams. The Ino-Shika-Cho combination has been used for a long time."

Naruto looked to Hinata, "You know, I think that that was the most I have ever heard that lazy-ass talk."

x-x-x-x

They waited even longer. Time ticked by. Minutes turned to hours, and finally, after three long boring hours, the door to the classroom opened. A head topped by a scruff of tall silver hair popped into the class, and eyed the three.

"My first impression of you is... you all look very boring.

"… Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The newly minted Genin eyed one another. Then they got up and moved to the roof.

"Hello little ones. Sit, sit."

As they took their seat, they examined their instructor. His faced was covered by a dark blue mask, and he had his forehead protector over his left eye. He had on a standard Jonin vest, and a blue long sleeved shirt on underneath. The shirt had the familiar Konoha red swirl on the shoulders. His pants were blue, and an equipment pouch was strapped to his thigh.

Overall, he didn't seem to be that interesting.

"So. Tell me about yourselves. Blondie, you go first."

"Hai. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy practicing calligraphy, making seals, and learning new techniques. I dislike bigots and people that try to harm me and mine. My dream is to become a seal master capable of sealing Biju."

After that went Shikamaru. With his eyes closed, he went on to describe himself

"Nara Shikamaru. I enjoy cloud watching, sleeping and playing shogi. I dislike troublesome things and people. Ambitions are too troublesome."

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. I enjoy training and dancing. I dislike…" at this, she branched off in thought. "I'd really rather not say. My ambition is private."

The Jonin eyed them quietly.

"Maa, we will meet again tomorrow. Be at training ground 7 at 6am.

"By the way, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I am a Jonin. Goodbye." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The three Genin looked at each other, and ultimately decided that they would go to lunch together. They went to a nearby ramen stand, one of Naruto's favorites, called _Ichiraku's Ramen._ They sat down to eat, and an old man came out from the back.

"Ohayo, Teuchi-san!"

After copying Naruto's greeting and giving all of their orders to the old man, they turned to one another.

"So… Am I the only one that thinks that there might be some sort of another test coming up or something?" Naruto was, in reality, quite confident that there was. He knew about the bell test (although he did not know about the true intentions behind it), and didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Well, as troublesome as it is, yeah. Man…"

"From a Jonin so famous, it will probably be very difficult." Said Hinata, adding her piece.

"Well… It's really a drag, but we should make a couple of plans…"

They spent the whole afternoon at the ramen bar, planning and strategizing ways to go about completing any test that they might come across.

The next day, team seven arrived at training ground seven to have their first meeting with their sensei. It was an open, flat terrain with trees circling a central clearing. Three wide and tall tree stumps were implanted next to one another near a stream that ran through the grounds.

It was five hours before their sensei arrived. Eleven am. That was a ridiculous amount of late, by anyone's lowest expectations. Even Shikamaru looked a little ticked. Suddenly, the Jonin flickered into existence right next to them all, reading a small orange book.

Shikamaru looked up at him from his spot on the ground. He had been leaning on the central stump for the whole time, and was about to take another nap.

That had been all he'd done, of course. Along with cloud watching.

Naruto and Hinata started doing warm-ups after the fourth hour, punching and kicking the logs, running around the clearing, things like that.

Needless to say, when Kakashi arrived they were well prepared. Even Shikamaru, in his own way.

Kakashi silently walked over to the training logs. He looked to his students, and tilted his head. His eye curved up into a smile.

"Hello my cute little Genin. How are we today?"

He then put his hand into one of his vest pocket, and pulled out…

A clock.

He placed it on the stump. He twisted the top, and set it to ring at twelve.

"As you can see," Kakashi said lightly, "This alarm is set to go off at noon. You will have until then to capture these bells."

They were small silver bells. There was a red rope coming from each of them, and he used it to tie them to his belt.

It was at this point that the Genin realized that there were only two. They looked at each other, and then at their instructor.

"Ah, yes. There are only two bells. Whoever gets them passes." He looked at the young group.

"Come at me with the intent to kill, or you definitely won't be getting a bell."

He looked at them each in the eyes.

"Begin."

x-x-x-x

Moments later, Kakashi was doing one of his favorite things. Playing with people's minds. He had pulled out his favorite book, and began to read it. He had already set up a _Kawarimi _on himself, so that he would trade places with a log out in the forest not too far from himself.

When the shuriken came at him, he activated the technique and was pulled away.

_Not very original, that._ Kakashi mused as he continued to read. He strode confidently into the clearing. When he looked at the log he replaced himself with, his lone eye snapped open.

_So that's what he meant._

_Frashubackah no Jutsu!_

"_Hello Kakashi. You wanted to talk about your team?" the Hokage had kindly allowed Kakashi to see him that morning. _

"_Hai, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if there was anything particularly outstanding about any of my team."_

_That got him an eyebrow raise._

"_Besides the obvious, that is."_

_With eyes glinting, the Hokage just told him that he would find out himself._

_Frashubackah no Jutsu KAI!_

The log had holes where shuriken should have been, but the weapons had all disappeared.

_Huh. So he knows the _Shadow Clone Technique_. If that were the _Shurikan Shadow Clone,_ there would be at least one still in the log. Oh boy._

Kakashi had decided to go into the test blind, you see. He didn't want any bias from the school teachers, and wanted to work the weaknesses and strengths that he found himself.

He was a very independent teacher.

x-x-x-x _In another section of the woods._

They had grouped together. That was the first thing that they had decided. They had to stay together. There was no way that a newly minted Genin could take on a Jonin War veteran. Whoever thought that they could do that… Hahaha. No.

"So, are you distracting him?" Shikamaru took over the strategy making, seeing as how he didn't really want to act. Yup. Stick in the shadows and capture. Easiest job ever!

"Yeah, but I didn't want to waste too much chakra in that clone, so it dispelled pretty quickly."

"Ah. Well, that's okay…" Shikamaru groaned. "Damn, this is going to be tough."

"I'm confident that we have the ability to pass this test together." Hinata asserted, eyes shining.

Naruto just shook his head. "All right guys, we need to think of new stuff. We'll take care of the semantics of who gets a bell later."

x-x-x-x

Kakashi was torn.

He was usually the one that left people waiting. Should he go to find them?

He took a page from the Nara's book and lay down. He stared at the clouds littering the blue background and yawned into his hand. He couldn't sense them nearby, and they definitely wouldn't be able to sneak up on him anyway. He closed his eyes. This _was_ pretty relaxing.

Not that he was about to fall asleep. He's a Jonin, and even though he pushes it sometimes, dignity still has a place in the young Hatake's heart. He sat up, and looked around.

_Either they're extraordinarily good at sneaking about, or they are planning something. Hmmph._

He felt a stir of excitement in his gut.

Could they do it?

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 3 of _Fuin Naruto. _Thank you, those that left reviews! Keep it up. I will try to keep the updates going once a week, but because of my classes, it might be less often than that.  
Thank you for your patience and understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuin Naruto Chapter 4

_I don't own anything Naruto related._

He wasn't entirely sure what their plan was, but it made them bastards.

He was laying down when he felt the tingle on his senses. Someone was coming, and fast. So, he got up and readied himself for a confrontation.

By pulling out his book.

He was on a particularly dicey part of the storyline too. He started reading, and heard someone walk into the clearing. He looked over his book, and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy staring at him.

"Maa, Naruto, hello! I was worried that you all had run off."

Kakashi wasn't sure what he would do if they did. Well, besides failing them. Maybe he would have laughed uproariously at them while eating his lunch.

"Ohayo Kakashi-san. I'm going to get a bell from you. You can believe that."

Kakashi just raised his visible eyebrow at the Genin and shrugged.

"Words are nice. Meaningless, but pretty." _What is he up to?_

Kakashi's eye snapped open. He could feel many chakra signatures closing in. He estimated about fifty. He put away his book.

"So, you were the one with the shadow clones. Interesting. Show me what you can do."

But Naruto just stood there, unmoving. Kakashi tilted his head.

They stood there for another minute. It was at this point that Kakashi decided to pull out his book again. During this time, the shadow clones were circling them of course, but Kakashi wanted to see this plan develop.

When the last of the clones were in position, Kakashi grunted. Full encirclement. _Still, not all that original._

"Are you ready, Kakashi-san?"

"Why –san? Shouldn't I be sensei?"

"Not just yet. When I get a hold on the bells. That is when I will have the ability to call you sensei."

Kakashi just shook his head and continued to read.

"You have half an hour," he said after checking his watch, "Use this time wisely."

Naruto nodded. Then he stepped forward, slowly transitioning into a run. Kakashi stood still.

"Lesson number one. Taijutsu."

Naruto leapt up into the air to try to land an overhead axe kick. The Jonin smoothly stepped to the side and flipped Naruto over by the offending foot. _Well, can't say that I expected much from a rookie Genin, but still. That was sad._

When Naruto made contact with the ground, he exploded in a flurry of smoke.

_Shadow Clone! Damn!_

He felt movement. Lots of it, from the outskirts of his senses. The encircled Shadow Clones rushed forward, and attacked.

Kakashi put his book away.

x-x-x-x

Shikamaru stood by Hinata on top of a tree, watching the fight. It was with Hinata's _Byakugan_ that they could see everything that was going on in the clearing. When a hole opened up in the assault, she informed Shikamaru, and he smiled.

"Herd him into the trap."

The clone resting on the branches below them poofed out of existence.

"It's over. Let's go Hinata."

x-x-x-x

Kakashi had fought battles. Many of them in fact. So when he said that Naruto was a tough bastard, he meant it. It was obvious form the teamwork present in the clones that Naruto had worked on this sort of tactic before.

Not that the Jonin was having all that much trouble. It was really _really _annoying though. So, rather than deal with the onslaught of clones, he leapt back into a hole he had made with a Great Fireball earlier in the fight. It was at this point that the remaining shadow clones dispersed; creating a massive cloud that blocked the sun.

In the air, Kakashi's eye widened. _ Damn it all!_

He felt the capture when he landed. He also felt the hand grabbing the bells.

And something else too. But they wouldn't do _that._ For their sake. Bastards.

He felt the Shadow Hold release him, and when the smoke cleared, he saw Hinata and Shikamaru holding bells, and Naruto next to them holding his precious Icha Icha: Paradise.

He slowly clapped his hands.

"That was an excellent show of teamwork. Very well done. But…" He looked at Naruto, "Unless you want to be seriously hurt, return the book."

Naruto smiled and tossed the book to the Jonin.

"Very well done, all of you. You pass."

They all smiled and laughed to one another.

"Meet me here tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning. You have the rest of the day off. Let me be the first to say congratulations. No one has ever passed my test before."

When he used Shunshin to get away, the last thing he saw was their open mouths.

x-x-x-x _Hokage Tower, later that day_

The Hokage sat behind his desk, and looked at the nine Jonin tasked with testing the prospective Genin. Teams one through six had all failed, and now it was Kakashi's turn.

"Come on then, Kakashi, tell us how you failed them this time." The young Sarutobi, Asuma, said to his fellow Jonin.

After murmured agreements swept the room, Kakashi stepped forward, looking the Hokage in the eye.

"Team seven, in today's testing, managed to procure the bells in a very robust and interesting way. They displayed a form of teamwork that was exemplary. They passed with flying colors."

The room fell silent.

Then, the Hokage wrote some things on the book in front of him, and nodded his head. Dismissing the lazy Jonin, he turned to Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Team eight also did an excellent job…"

After her debriefing, confirming that her team had passed, he turned to his son, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Team ten performed amicably, but the Uchiha boy, Sasuke, was very independent, to the point of avidly avoiding working with others. However, in the end they passed."

x-x-x-x

The Hokage leaned back into the soft recess of his chair.

The teams from this year were very promising. Konoha would become much stronger in the coming years.

He smiled. The Will of Fire will live on in the students of today.

Hello all! Sorry for the slight delay. Midterms have been insane. (if you're not in college yet, GET STUDY HABITS NOW)

I hope you enjoyed the newest installment of _Fuin Naruto_.

Remember, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Fuin Naruto Chapter 5

_I don't own anything Naruto related._

The day after the test was a beautiful one. A dark haired boy was enjoying it from underneath a tree, gazing up at the clouds. He sighed deeply. Truly, this was the best way to relax _ever_.

He didn't react when his teammates arrived.

They had been told, by various means of message, that they were to meet at the same training ground for their training. Shikamaru, ever the resourceful one, had a bit of a stroke of brilliance that he decided that he could cloud gaze from the training ground just as well as he could from his home.

He regretted nothing.

x-x-x-x

Kakashi was the last to arrive, exactly at seven o'clock. He looked around at his students.

"Hello you three. I see that you got here early. That's good, keep that habit."

They just stared at him.

"Of course, when I am doing such trivial things as arriving for team assignments, or any other miniscule thing"

Their faces got dark

"I can afford to be late. But when it comes to such things as important as training or missions, well. I will never be late. Probably."

He glanced at his students. They weren't really entertained. He'd talked a lot too, which is to say- he never talks this much. He's really trying here.

"So. Our training regime will be intense. This will be the hardest thing that you will encounter so far in your lives," glancing at Naruto, he added, "For the most part."

So Kakashi began their training day.

x-x-x-x

As he walked into his house, Naruto locked his door and immediately started to head to his bedroom. There, he began to strip and change into his pajama's.

Naruto was tired.

They ran. For a very long time. It wasn't just around the training ground, although they did do that until lunch. It was after that that they were told to go around the entire village. When they got too tired, or when Shikamaru started to slack off, Kakashi would summon his more ferocious dogs and send them after the Genin.

So, in breaking news, Kakashi has the dog summoning contract.

They ran until five in the afternoon. After that, they began to do chakra exercises. When Kakashi was asked why they would do them _after_ the extreme workout, he just eye smiled to them.

"We need to expand on your reserves, guys."

And so they began to train their chakra. They did this by flooding their bodies with it. One might think that this natural energy would sooth the aches and pains, but it only made it worse.

And so, here we find Naruto. Exhausted and in bed at six thirty at night. The exercise only lasted for an hour, since the insane sensei realized that they might be suffering chakra exhaustion. He sent them home, and home they went.

x-x-x-x

The alarm blared. It was quite loud, really, especially since it was very close to his head, on the bedside table. Naruto shut it off, and then stood up to get ready for the day.

They had been training for a couple of weeks now. Missions had been taken, but none of them requiring much actual physical labor. That is, unless they got a mission to plow a farm or some such.

Today was a Monday. How Naruto hated Mondays.

He grunted as he fixed himself a breakfast. Nothing fancy, just something to tide him over until he could eat a slightly more filling lunch.

The team was to meet at seven o'clock, by the mission office. It was currently six in the morning. As he gathered all of his gear together, Naruto grabbed a brush and inkwell, and set them on his dining room table. Grabbing all of his things, he assorted them in order of necessity and began to draw the seals required to put an object into the pocket of space created by fuinjutsu. Completing the seal, he allowed it to dry and arranged all of his gear.

x-x-x-x

When he arrived at the mission office, he saw his team patiently standing behind team ten, who was busy talking with the Hokage.

"These missions are ridiculous! We had to catch that cat _3 times_ yesterday. We should get a C-rank mission."

Oh dear. The Uchiha was getting uppity. There are many things that having a prestigious family could give you in the world, but getting away with yelling at one of the most powerful men in the world was not one of them. Asuma immediately stepped forward and smacked the boy on his head.

"Pardon my student Hokage-sama, but I think that it is high time that we got a C-rank as well."

_So the young Sarutobi gave in, huh? Pity._

Sasuke did this a lot. He is quite the spoilt child, that one.

When his older brother went stir crazy and murdered the majority of the clan, those gifted with the red eyes of the Uchiha became much, much more valuable. Meaning that very few of the remaining nin left the village, and those that remained were treasured.

The old man glared at the boy. He gave them a mission to protect a merchant from bandits on his way to the capital of Hi no Kuni. They were to leave the next day.

Then team seven stepped forward.

"Maa, Hokage-sama. We would like a C-rank today, if you would."

Sarutobi smiled at the man. It was always nice talking to Kakashi, making light of every situation.

"Of course. You can have…" peering at a list of names and objectives he came to a stop near the bottom.

"This one. Perfect. The bridge builder, Tazuna, needs to be guided to his home in Wave Country. From there you will protect him from anything, bandits and the like, until he completes it."

"Yah, we can take that one. Is the client nearby?"

A Chunin got up and walked into an adjacent room. The man that walked in was drinking from a white bottle.

He had on a bamboo hat light pants and a blue vest over a white shirt.

"I said I wanted ninjas, this is what I get?"

I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of _Fuin Naruto_.  
I am thinking about making updates biweekly, as some people have raised the valid point of the chapters being too short. Leave your thoughts on this matter in a review, and I'll count them up to see where the majority lies.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
